I'm not wearing that
by Another Yaoi Lover
Summary: For Valentine's Day all Sasuke wants is Naruto to wear something he said he'd never wear.. Yaoi of course! SasuNaru Smex!


**Note: ** This does in fact contain smex. SasuNaru smex to be exact. -nods head-

This will be my first fanfiction for the pairing. Reviews are nice, no matter how mean or nice. That's how I learn! -shrugs-

This idea just came to me really randomly, so don't judge if it's stupid.

* * *

Valentine's Day. It was only a few days away. Sasuke had given Naruto gifts and spoiled him every day before this holiday, and Naruto couldn't think of anything to give Sasuke. So the day before the holiday of love he asked Sasuke what he wanted.

The blonde haired boy woke up and looked over at his raven haired love. He reached a tan finger over to his cheek and lightly poked it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep and looked over at Naruto, still half asleep.

"What is it, Naruto.." He asked.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"What do you want for Valentine's Day?" He asked. Sasuke opened up his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Why?"

"Because I want to get you something."

Sasuke smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You don't have to get me anything." Naruto pouted.

"But I wanna!"

Sasuke grinned evily and kissed Naruto on his neck.

"Well.. You could... 'that'" He said. Naruto blinked and shook his head.

"No. No way. I'm not doing that, No way in hell!" He said. Sasuke sighed and laid back in bed pulling the covers over his face.

"Fine then. Don't bother getting me anything."

Naruto frowned and laid back into bed staring at Sasuke's back.

_Great he's gonna make me do it.._

Valentine's Day morning.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke opened up his eyes and looked up seeing the blonde haired boy. But something about him was different. For one thing he hair was clipped back with a cute little butterfly clip and no longer hanging in his face. When Sasuke sat up he saw that Naruto was wearing a cute little sailor shirt, with a little tie, a mini skirt, knee high stockings, and some black school shoes. Naruto put his hands behind his back and smiled sweetly at him.

"Did you sleep well, Sasuke-kun?" He cooed. Sasuke's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it. Naruto actually did it!

"Y-yeah. I slept great."

"Good. We've got a busy day" Naruto said skipping into the kitchen. Sasuke stood up from the bed and quickly pulled on his black t-shirt. He followed the blonde haired boy into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked and saw that Naruto was wearing a little apron along with the school uniform. He looked so adorable in that little outfit, Sasuke could already feel the heat swirling through his body.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head and walked up to Naruto, seeing that he was getting ready to make some breakfast for Sasuke. Frankly Sasuke wasn't hungry, well.. Not for food anyway..

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Come on! You gotta want something.." Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, running his hands down to Naruto's legs. Naruto blushed a bit and nibbled on his bottom lip as he felt Sasuke's pale hands slipping under his skirt.

"I do want something.." He whispered in the blonde boy's ear. He nibbled softly on the lobe and Naruto moaned softly.

"Sasuke-kun.. He whinned. He pulled out of the embrace and skipped over to their room. He slipped inside and winked at Sasuke, before he sat down on the bed and crossed one leg over the other. Sasuke smirked and followed after him.

"So what do you want, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto teased lifting up his skirt a little bit. Sasuke moved on top of Naruto and straddled his legs as he kissed his soft pink lips.

Naruto titled his head back to kiss Sasuke better and felt the raven haired boy running his fingers up Naruto's legs and under the boy's skirt. The hyper boy meeped feeling Sasuke's hands getting higher and higher on his body. Sasuke saw this chance and took it, he forced his tongue into his lover's mouth and started exploring his familiar wet cavern.

Naruto let out a soft moan in Sasuke mouth and started leaning back down onto the bed. Sasuke pushed Naruto down by the force of his kiss and moved his hands up to Naruto's underwear, finding out that the blonde haired boy was wearing laced panties. Probably to go with the uniform. He broke the kiss and smirked.

"Lace?"

Naruto blushed a bit and bit his bottom lip.

"Well.. Yeah it went with the uniform.."

Sasuke chuckled a bit and started leaving soft kisses on Naruto's neck and shoulder's. The blonde boy closed his eyes once again and felt Sasuke's hands pulling down his underwear. He arched his hips to held Sasuke, but little did he know that Sasuke could already feel his member hardening.

"Someone's excited.."

Naruto blushed again and felt a drift by his member, saying that Sasuke pulled the underwear off. The raven haired boy run his hands up Naruto's legs again, feeling on his inner thighs, causing Naruto to moan out a bit.

"Too bad we're gonna ruin this cute little uniform.."

Naruto smirked a bit, not wanting Sasuke to see it but the pale boy saw it.

"I saw that.." He said. Naruto blinked and looked up at him.

"But I don't really care if we ruin it.."

Sasuke frowned, before he smirked.

"For that you're gonna pay.."

Naruto blinked and felt Sasuke moving his little uniform shirt off and over his head. Leaving the skirt on as the only thing he wore. Sasuke quickly pulled off his own shirt and pressed himself against Naruto as he started to suck on his nipples. Naruto gasped a bit and moaned feeling the ravened haired boys tongue swirling around each hardened nipple.

Once Sasuke was done with this tease he moved down Naruto to his cute little skirt, where it was plain to see his hardened member. He ran his hands over the boy's legs and up to his skirt were he lifted it up a bit. He chuckled evilly and Naruto blinked looking up at him.

"W-what?"

"You'll see"

Sasuke moved down to Naruto entrance and stuck his tongue inside of it. He knew that this was Naruto's weak spot when he did this. Naruto gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Sasuke's hot tongue swirling around inside of him.

"Nnngg S-sasuke-kun..." Naruto's toe's curled and he arched his back when he felt Sasuke's tongue go in deeper and deeper.

Finally when Sasuke felt that Naruto was good and wet he moved up to his member and licked at the tip, while slowly slipping in a finger. It took a few seconds but finally-

"Ah!"

Sasuke had found a senseitive spot. He grinned evilly and started sucking on the tip of Naruto's member, while he stroked the sensitive area again.

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke brought all of Naruto into his mouth and sucked hard onto it, until the blonde arched up and felt himself about to come. While he was sucking he entered in another finger and started scissoring Naruto, making him wider.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth and the pale boy eagerly swallowed every last bit of it. He removed the fingers and slipped his pants off.

"Spread your legs, Naruto.."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and nodded his head. He spread his legs and felt Sasuke guild them around his hips. He then felt the pale boy place the tip of his hard member in his backside, but nothing happened.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked, but didn't move.

"Beg for it."

Naruto pouted and shook his head.

"I wont beg.."

"Have it your way then.."

Sasuke leaned over and licked the under side of Naruto's member and blew on it causing a shiver to go up his spin.

"N-no.. Don't tease me, Teme.."

"Then beg.."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and gazed up at Sasuke.

"Please, Teme.."

"Please what?"

"Please! Take me!"

Sasuke slowly entered into Naruto, making the blonde haired boy moan out again. Once he was all the way in he stopped and smirked down at Naruto again. Naruto looked up at him and pouted again, knowing he'd have to beg.

"Sasuke-kun.. Please.." He begged with the cutest most innocent look on his face. Sasuke couldn't resists his uke's cute little face. He slowly slide back out and slammed back into Naruto.

"Ahh!"

He moved back out again and slammed into Naruto once again, causing the blonde to moan out. He did this over and over again, until he found that sensitive area again, he positioned himself so that he was hitting that spot causing more and louder moans out of the boy.

"Ohh! Sasuke-kun!

"Naruto.. (pant) So.. Good.."

"Right there, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Sasuke reached back under the skirt and grabbed onto Naruto's member. He started to pump onto it making Naruto moan out even more. The blonde boy felt the pressure building up in his groin and he felt himself about ready to come.

"Sasuke-kun.. I'm."

"Me too.."

A few more thrusts and pumps and Naruto came, spreading his seed on his little skirt and Sasuke's hand. 3 more thrusts and Sasuke came as well, spilling his seed inside of Naruto. Sasuke panted a bit and brought his hand up to his mouth as he licked the come off of it.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke looked down at his little uke and slide out of Naruto.

"Can you take the skirt off..."

Sasuke nodded his head ahd slipped the skirt off of Naruto's waist. He laid down on top of him and started kissing his little uke softly on his face.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Well? What did you think?

Comment please!


End file.
